Black Magic
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: This is actually a crossover with Teen Wolf, Percy Jackson, BBC's Merlin, and Rise of the Guardians but they only give you two choices.


Black Magic belongs to Little Mix, go to ( watch?v=3h5EEw1xSTA) in order to hear the male version I used for this story's inspiration. I was listening to this song got this idea: one character of a pairing should be singing to their significant other: Stiles will be singing to Derek, Percy will be singing to Apollo (A/N: I originally thought to have Nico sing to Percy, but this one swept it aside.), Merlin will be singing to Arthur, and Jack will be singing to Aster (RotG). To make this somewhat more believable, think of these fandoms as being in the modern era and each is actually four of the biggest corporations: Home for Wayward Pups (Teen Wolf) is an orphanage run by the Hale family, Olympus (Percy Jackson) is supermarket geared for different occasions (Zeus is weather, Poseidon is boating and swimwear, Hestia is home decoration, etc), Camelot (Merlin) is a tech empire, and Guardians (RotG) is an industry that makes fun, but safe, products for children of all ages. Now picture these four companies together at an annual get together/ fundraiser and Stiles, Percy, Merlin, and Jack are on stage singing to their respective boyfriends. During the song: Stiles is bold, Percy is italic, Merlin is underlined, Jack is normal, and when they're together it is bold, italic, and underlined.

XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD

Everyone had gathered in London, England to come to the annual Children's fundraiser hosted by four of the biggest companies in the world: Home for Wayward Pups from California, Olympus from New York, Camelot from London, and Guardians from New Zealand. The party had been going for hours and still had yet to peak; leaders from various countries and anyone else able to attend the festivities were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced a man on the stage as everyone quieted, "as a special treat for tonight, Misters Stiles Stilinski, Percy Jackson, Merlin Emrys, and Jackson Frost have agreed to come together to sing a song. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you … … … Stiles, Percy, Merlin, and Jack!"

The crowd seems to lean forward in anticipation as four figures appear on stage as the music begins.

XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD

 _ **All the girls on the block knocking at my door!**_

 _ **Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!**_

 **Is your lover playing on your side?**

 **Said he loves you,**

 **But he ain't got time.**

 **Here's the answer.**

 **Come and get it**

 **At a knocked down price.**

 _ **Hey!**_

 _Full of honey,_

 _Just to make him sweet._

 _Crystal balling,_

 _Just to help him see_

 _What he's been missing._

 _So come and get it,_

 _While you've still got time._

 _ **Hey!**_

Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say

 _ **Take a sip of my secret potion,**_

 _ **I'll make you fall in love.**_

 _ **For a spell that can't be broken,**_

 _ **One drop should be enough.**_

 _ **Boy, you belong to me,**_

 _ **I got the recipe**_

 _ **And it's called black magic**_

(And it's called black magic)

 _ **Take a sip of my secret potion,**_

 _ **One taste and you'll be mine.**_

 _ **It's a spell that can't be broken**_

 _ **It'll keep you up all night**_

 _ **Boy, you belong to me,**_

 _ **I got the recipe**_

 _ **And it's called black magic**_

(And it's called black magic)

If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,

Need that magic

To change him over night.

Here's the answer.

Come and get it,

While you've still got time.

Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say

 _ **Take a sip of my secret potion,**_

 _ **I'll make you fall in love.**_

 _ **For a spell that can't be broken,**_

 _ **One drop should be enough.**_

 _ **Boy, you belong to me,**_

 _ **I got the recipe**_

 _ **And it's called black magic**_

(And it's called black magic)

 _ **Take a sip of my secret potion,**_

 _ **One taste and you'll be mine.**_

 _ **It's a spell that can't be broken**_

 _ **It'll keep you up all night**_

 _ **Boy, you belong to me,**_

 _ **I got the recipe**_

 _ **And it's called black magic**_

(And it's called black magic)

 _ **All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!**_

 _(I got the recipe)_

 _ **Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!**_

 _(Now you belong to me)_

 _ **All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!**_

 _(I got the recipe)_

 _ **Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!**_

 _(Now you belong to me)_

Take a sip from my secret potion,

I'll make you fall in love.

For a spell that can't be broken,

One drop should be enough.

Boy, you belong to me

 _ **(Hey!)**_

I got the recipe.

And it's called, and it's called _ **, and it's called black magic!**_

 _ **Take a sip of my secret potion,**_

 _ **One taste and you'll be mine.**_

 _ **It's a spell that can't be broken**_

 _ **It'll keep you up all night**_

 _ **Boy, you belong to me,**_

 _ **I got the recipe**_

 _ **And it's called black magic**_

(And it's called black magic)

 **Falling in love** _**(Hey!)**_

 ** _Falling in love_** _ **(Hey!)**_

Falling in love _**(Hey!)**_

Falling in love _**(Hey!)**_

 **Falling in love** _**(Hey!)**_

 _Falling in love_ _**(Hey!)**_

Falling in love _**(Hey!)**_

Falling in love _**(Hey!)**_

Magic!

XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD

The room explodes into cheers, while Derek (Stiles' boyfriend), Apollo (Percy's boyfriend), Arthur (Merlin's boyfriend), and Aster (Jack's boyfriend) are the four that are cheering the loudest. Let's just say each got a special … … … surprise later that night.


End file.
